The present application relates generally to charging devices and, more particularly, to a power conduit, a charging device, and a method of charging a power storage device.
As electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles have gained popularity, an associated need to manage delivery of electrical energy to such vehicles has increased. Moreover, a need to provide safe and efficient charging devices or stations has been created by the increased use of such vehicles.
At least some known electric vehicles include an internal battery that is charged using a charging station. Such charging stations typically include a power cable or another conductor that may be removably coupled to the electric vehicle. The charging stations receive electricity from an electric utility distribution network or another electricity source, and deliver electricity to the electric vehicle battery through the power cable.
Some known charging stations are positioned in public or publicly accessible locations, such as parking garages or parking lots, to provide paid charging services to customers who park electric vehicles within the locations. Depending on a state of charge of an electric vehicle battery and a capacity of an associated charging station, it may take several hours or more to charge the battery. Users of the charging stations may not want to wait at the vehicle location while the vehicle battery is being charged. However, if the user leaves the location of the vehicle while the battery is being charged, one or more bystanders and/or passersby may disconnect the power cable from the electric vehicle, thus preventing the battery from being charged to a desired level.